Gangs and Love
by Goth-Inuyasha-Lover
Summary: SesshxKag Kagome and her gang, The Precious Jewels, were now in a war with Sesshomaru's gang, The Bloody Daggers. Little do they know, they will have several encounters and the love and loss will be in great supply.
1. Chapter 1

Me: And by popular demand, by that meaning my friend bugging the crap out of me to no end, a new story which I plan on finishing!

Alex my friend : FINALLY!! I'm so happy!!

Sesshomaru: Oh Great…I'm going to be in it aren't I?

Me: Yeah. Major OOC!!

Alex: FLUFFY!! jumps on Sesshomaru

Me: Hey! I need him!! runs after them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was walking carelessly through the streets even though she knew she should be more careful. With the new war between her and Sesshomaru's gangs, she didn't know what to expect. Her gang, The Precious Jewels, was a pretty big gang, but they didn't seem like a gang at all. They didn't deal drugs, shoot random people, or anything. All they really did was claim territory and fix it up to their liking.

Sesshomaru's gang, The Bloody Daggers, was very ready to be nice, but they were much more tempered than her gang. They didn't automatically start hurting and threatening, but they would if you didn't cooperate fast enough. They weren't the gang to mess with without good reasoning.

If her gang wouldn't of started the fight in the first place, they wouldn't be in this mess, but they can't stand when people disturb their territory or tell them what to do. One can only take so much of it. So when a few members of The Bloody Daggers showed up in their bar to have some fun, you can guess that The Precious Jewels weren't happy that they showed up uninvited and unwanted. There was a huge fight and neither side was about to forget what happened.

Finally reaching the house, Kagome walked inside and threw her coat and bag into the closet not bothering to hang anything up.

_I'm the leader of a gang. I don't need to be neat or anything._

Kagome walked into the kitchen and glanced at the answering machine. It was flashing so she walked over to it. As she was pushing the play button she sat on the chair at the counter.

**You have one message.**

Hello Kagome! It's your mother! How are you? I called to tell you that your father and I have decided that being single in your mid-twenties isn't right. We were having a chat with some of our good friends, and they said that they had a single son in his mid-twenties. You will be meeting him for a date tomorrow night at 7 at that expensive restaurant in your town. I hope you have fun. Bye!

Kagome sighed as she placed her head on her hands.

_I can't believe she's doing this to me. Why is she always fussing over me having a boyfriend? Aren't my gang, money, and good looks enough for her?_

Kagome walked upstairs and put on her pajamas to get ready for bed. She went into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush. As she brushed her teeth, she stared at herself in the mirror.

_I wonder why I don't have a boyfriend anyway. I've been asked out plenty of times. A bunch of them were great guys too. They were all preppy guys or nerds. I like the dangerous or scary guys that no one else likes. I've always been weird like that._

She finished brushing her teeth and cleaned her face.

_It doesn't matter anyway. I'll eventually find someone anyway._

She jumped into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. She dreamed of all the crazy guys she met that she never liked. Then right at the end she saw the one guy that she always liked.

_Inuyasha was such a cute bad boy. He was a fierce loner who was sensitive on the inside. I wonder why I left him in the first place._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru sat on the pool float drifting around aimlessly. He was staring at the ceiling admiring the glass windows and how he could see the sky. Deep in thought he just sat there afloat. He must have been there for at least two hours. He was still thinking of how he could get out of this whole war with The Precious Jewels. He had already punished the stupid gang members meandering into their territory.

**RING!!! **Sesshomaru jumped at the interruption of his thoughts and nearly fell off his raft. He heard the personalized ringer for his parents house and decided to let the machine get it. The phone kept ringing and it felt as if time just slowed down so the phone could ring incessantly. Finally the ringing stopped and the answering machine picked up. Sesshomaru was actually curious as to what they wanted, but didn't want to go through all their complaining about his career and his lack of girlfriend.

Sesshomaru! This is your mother! PICK UP! I KNOW YOUR THERE! Fine. Your father and I have decided you have been single to long. Its time to put a stop to your gallivanting about without having anything sturdy in your life except your horrid career. We've decided to set you up on a date.

Sesshomaru's mouth dropped and he raced for the phone to put a stop to this.

You have to go to that five star restaurant on the other side of town to meet up with the girl and if you don't go I will personally make sure you are locked in a box and sent to Antarctica to live with the penguins.

He couldn't make it to the phone before she hung up. He was devastated. How could he have to go out with some random chick he didn't even know? He rushed out of the pool and changed into some workout clothes and ran into his gym. He thrashed at the punching bag letting out his anger at his mother on it. He had noticed the wear of the fabric as he continued to beat the bang insanely.

I should really find a new way to vent, or I'm going to have to find a new one of these. Why do I need a girlfriend anyway? Having someone to interfere with my work and lounging was pointless. I would probably end up with some pompous jerk who only talked and cared about themselves.

He ran upstairs and got ready for bed. As he was lie in his bed he couldn't help but think that this might be the perfect girl.

She would be pretty, but never had to do anything to look it. She would care me enough to know exactly how I operated. I would love her for who she was and didn't want one thing to change about her.

He slowly drifted off to sleep his face in the pillows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: That's it! Now what are you doing go review!!

Sesshomaru: How about you untie me before that freak show gets back.

Me: Yah ok…then get yelled at for letting you escape. Not gonna happen.

Alex: walks in and jumps on Sesshomaru YEAH FLUFFY!!

Me: REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm back. It's another chapter of my lovely story.

Sesshomaru: Lovely my butt. I'm being tied up and attacked over here.

Me: Sorry but Alex rules the fluffiness. It's not my problem.

Alex: runs in and jumps on Sesshomaru Mwhahahaha

Me: Okay…let's get on then. By the way my italics aren't working for some reason. At least when I view my story they aren't

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome woke up and glanced at the clock that read ten thirty. Since it was earlier than usual, Kagome laid back and reminisced of yesterday's events. She just remembered about her date for tomorrow. She dreaded the fact of meeting some ostentatious jerk that her parents selected for her. She did not enjoy the thought of a dinner talking about celebrities and the idiotic sports games he watched. Just thinking of his dreadful sense of style and shrill voice made her stomach churn.

Finally after much wasted time, she forced herself out of bed and went to get ready for the days events. Staring at herself in the mirror, she pondered the thought of her in some gothic clothes with some preppy freak. All she could do was hope that he would want to end the date as fast as she did. As she walked into the hall she saw her cat and stepped over him and brushed his fur with her foot. He followed her the rest of the way downstairs to the kitchen. Petting him, she poured him some food and rummaged the pantry for some cereal.

When she finally finished eating, she went to watch TV for a while. Flicking through the stations aimlessly, she stopped on the news. Kagome watches the news most of the time to see if any gang news was on. Almost immediately there was a big story about the big quarrel between the two gangs. She hung her head miserably and just wished the problem would go away. This would bring on months of work for her and she didn't quite like the idea of sleepless nights working for her gang. After about an hour, the TV got boring and she switched it off.

She glimpsed at the clock, which read four thirty. She decided that it would be smart to go upstairs and get ready for her horrific date with an appalling guy. She walked upstairs and got into the bathtub.

_I wonder what he's going to be like. I'm almost positive that he won't be my type. My mother picked him out so he has to be an atrocious person. He's probably will be very snobbish and happy. Too happy. I hate people who are too happy. They when they laugh it just sounds like they are saying "giddy giddy" over and over again. What if mom actually picked a cool guy? He could be really cool and my true love. Yeah, like that could ever happen._

Finishing getting ready, she walked into the garage to hop in her BMW. Turning on the radio at full volume, she drove out of the driveway and onto the road to head to her date of doom.

_God, I wish I could be boxed up and sent to Antarctica to live with the penguins._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru woke up in shock. Shaking he got out of bed and stared at the clock. Four in the morning is what it read.

_I can't believe that dream. I won't sleep after that dream. Looks like I have to find something to do._

Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

_Wow. What a horrendous dream. I hope that doesn't happen. How often do people dream about their upcoming dates and freak out like that._

Sesshomaru had dreamed of a girl with hideous set of pigtails and braces. She wore overalls and socks with sandals. She was most likely the most repulsive looking girl on the planet. The worst part was she tied him to a chair and brought her home with her. Then she made him gaze all her useless junk. That was the worst dream he had ever had.

Since it was early in the morning and Sesshomaru needed to fall back asleep he decided to do some laps in the pool. He walked down the stairs and his cat and dog followed him to the pool. He jumped in splashing his animals and swam. The whole time his head was clear except for the counting of the laps he did.

Finally he jumped out of the pool to tired to care about how proud he was of his laps. He walked back upstairs with his animals on his heels. He plopped on his bed and closed his eyes. His cat came and curled up in his hair next to his face purring nicely. The dog jumped up and sat next to his body with his head in Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru didn't move and just sat there drifting into sleep.

Sesshomaru jumped up and checked the clock. Four in the afternoon. He woke up just in time to get ready for his awful date. He walked into the bathroom and watched his dog just sit on the floor and not move for anything.

Once he was done getting ready he walked downstairs. He decided that he could wait a little while before leaving. The cat came up and sat in his lap. He loved to pet the cat.

_I love Fluffy. He reminds me of something but I'm not sure what. He's really great. I'm glad I rescued him from that shelter. He's probably the best decision I ever made._

He got up and walked into the garage. He stared at everything in there wondering what he should drive today. He didn't want to take the limo because he felt like driving. He preferred the jeep for the wintertime too. He decided to drive in the BMW. He jumped in the car and drove out the driveway.

_I think I might have preferred being boxed up and sent to Antarctica to live with the penguins. I wonder if she would've done that. I actually think she might of but to make it worse she probably would lather me in fish guts so they would eat me. Sesshomaru shudders Evil purple penguins trying to eat me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru: shudders evil penguins.

Me: ha ha ha. They are working for me. So you better watch out. I have armies of everything around.

Alex: Fluffy!! Attacks Sesshomaru 

Me: Stop that! I need him! Chases Alex away 

Alex: AHH runs away 

Sesshomaru: finally! You got rid of her now quick untie me.

Me: NO! It's more fun this way! Now review or the Sesshomaru gets it.

Sesshomaru: What??? Save me plzzzz!! Review!!


End file.
